It's Christmastime Kaname Kuran!
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Christmas time is here and our little Vampire and Werewolf couple has to deal with Yuuki and the pressure of not getting killed by the Chairman's cooking! Also the fact that they still have to find the perfect gifts for each other, along with some unexpected surprises! Merry Christmas everyone!


Helloooooo readers!

I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to update all of November due to my 50,000 word book; but I have decided to make it up to you. Earlier this month, I uploaded the newest chapters of The Mask is Removed and now I'm going to be writing a Christmas themed story that is the continuation of A Were-wolf's Halloween. Enjoy and please don't kill me if this doesn't work out. Remember, flames will be used to roast the chestnuts that my Grandmother sends up for us each year. But please, they aren't needed, we already have enough matches.

Halloween had been the best holiday that Kaname had had in a long time. It had been nice to realize that Zero loved him; that and the fact that he had been able to weasel out of his engagement to Yuuki. Loopholes were possibly the best thing that had been invented in many years. Now, he understood that he was extremely old; he had been part of the Japanese-Russian war back in the 1800's; but even if you looked at him, you wouldn't be able to tell. Hell, he didn't even know if Zero really was eighteen. He was a Werewolf; so that might not even be true. But it didn't really matter to him, he was royalty too; but not that he cared; and he couldn't wait to have the boy in his bed again. It was something that he had been looking forward to for quite a while, though he knew that Yuuki was going to be up to something this holiday season. After all, it was only December 24th, one day before Christmas and he still hadn't bought anything for his lover. That was the only problem, that and he still had to figure out a way to get to town without getting discovered by his former fiancée. But if he was able to get a gift that would make Zero smile and blush, it would be worth it.

Glancing out of his doorway, he noticed that Yuuki was nowhere to be seen; this was a perfect time as any and he really needed to do some window shopping as he had no idea what to get for his mate. Even though Zero was royalty, he didn't really care what Kaname would get him. As long as the Pureblood Prince remembered, he would treasure it. Muttering under his breath, the Pureblood slipped out of the Moon dorms and took off at full speed, mainly so that none of the Day Class girls saw him; but also so that none of the Noble Vampires wouldn't be able to catch up with him. Vaulting the wall that separated to school from the outside world, Kaname raced down the hill. He would have Siren send the limo out to pick him up when he was done shopping; right now he just wanted to find the perfect gift. Swearing loudly, he froze in mid-step when he heard the rustling of branches; only to relax when Zero bounded out of the woods. Currently in his wolf form, he shifted the moment he saw that it was Kaname and grinned kind of sheepishly.

"Kaname! What are you doing outside the school grounds without any of your followers?" Though it was obvious that he was only teasing, but the Pureblood couldn't help but frown slightly before answering.

"I was going to town and I wanted to be alone. Is that a problem Mr. Prefect?" Grinning widely now, Zero shook his head quickly.

"Nope! Actually, I was heading to town as well. We should head there together, Cross can't get mad at us them due to the fact that we went together."

Well, that put a thorn right into the center of his plans, but it didn't really matter since they got to spend some rare time together. Pressing his lips against Zero's, Kaname nodded and they both took off; easily matching each other's speeds, only slowing down when they came to the edge of town.

It was busy as hell, people bustling around trying to get the last of their Christmas shopping done before the big day. The two men stayed close together, glancing at everything until Kaname saw the most amazing thing ever. He didn't even look at Zero before he slipped off to take a look at it. It was the most amazing piece of work that he had ever seen. Only several hundred dollars; 300 to be precise; but he was more than happy to dish the cash out for it. The clerk placed it within its soft, velvet covered box and he pocketed it quickly before heading out to find Zero again. He was at the fountain that was in the square, watching as the children sat on Santa's lap; with a soft smile on his face. Turning his head slightly, he noticed Kaname's reflection in the water and turned to meet him.

_After Kaname had disappeared of somewhere, probably that nearby jewelry shop that he had seen earlier; but it gave Zero the chance to find that perfect gift. running his fingers across the small buttons that lined his jacket, he noticed Yuuki walking through the crowd; a look of fury on her face. There was a hand blown glass shop that he had overlooked earlier and he took the chance. Opening the door, Zero noticed that it was run by a Vampire, possibly a level C; but the items that were on the shelves were amazing. It was a shame that he wasn't looking for something too much; but all thoughts of not spending a lot flew out of his mind when he saw the perfect gift. He pointed to it and the man that was running the counter nodded before wrapping it up and handing it over to him. Turning back around, he exited the shop and made his way to the fountain that in the center of the plaza. The noise of shrieking and giggling children distracted the Prefect for a second and he looked upon a scene that he remembered from his childhood days; sitting on Santa's lap and telling him what you wanted for Christmas, only to be delighted when it appeared under the tree Christmas morning. Movement in the water of the fountain that he was standing nearby caught his eye, and Zero noticed Kaname's reflection watching him quietly, and the Prefect turned to meet him._

"Come on Kaname, we should head back now. Don't bother with the limo; I saw Yuuki earlier and that will just attract attention. We'll have to run back." Kaname's face paled and he nodded, before both of them disappeared, racing at full speed across the roofs. Neither of them were going to take any chances and he smiled slowly as he watched Zero shift forms just enough to be able to clear the gaps in between the houses. A silver tail and long silver hair spilled out behind him as he ran and Kaname couldn't help but think that he looked beautiful, but he also couldn't wait to see the look on his love's face when he saw the gift that he had gotten for him. It would be worth having to spend a full hour dodging Yuuki and the others as they made their way back to the school through the woods. He was currently riding on top of Zero's back; the said man had to shift earlier so that he would be able to carry the Pureblood as they weaved through the woods.

It was amazing how easily the Prefect cleared the gate and he leapt through a window that the Chairman had left open, completely scaring Yagari. At least the man recognized the Pureblood, or surely he would have shot them several times. Kaien was across the room, currently setting up the tree; to give the man credit, he didn't even jump. Kaname slid off of Zero's back and flopped down onto the couch, and to Yagari's horror; Zero shifted back to human, leaving his tail and ears out; since he was more comfortable that way; before disappearing into the kitchen. Possibly to create another one of his amazing culinary masterpieces. As soon as he had caught his breath again, Kaname jumped up to help the Chairman with the tree; just as the doorbell rang. Whoever was at the door didn't even wait for it to be answered; just barged her way into the room. What a surprise, it was Yuuki; but that was expected. What was surprising was the fact that Takuma and Aidou were following right behind her. All three of them looked shocked the moment they stepped into the living room. Their precious Kaname-sama was helping Cross wrestle the tree into submission; his jacket abandoned on a nearby chair. Yagari was unpacking the ornaments and; judging from the smell of cookies in the air; Zero was in the kitchen baking. He emerged from the kitchen, tail and ears twitching back and forth; a bright smile plastered across his face.

"Aidou! Takuma! Your timing couldn't be any more perfect if you had tried! Eat these and tell me what you think!" The Prefect set the plate down on the table near them and moved quickly to catch the side of the tree that Kaien had dropped. Together, he and Kaname managed to set it up before the Werewolf smacked Cross over his head for dropping the thing.

"Is this pocky?" Aidou had picked up one of the chocolate covered sticks before biting into it. His eyes lit up and he grabbed a second. Takuma; seeing the apparent delight that covered his friend's face; picked one out and slipped it through his lips. He grinned and munched happily on it before picking out several more. These were better than the ones that came from the box! Zero was an amazing chief. Yuuki on the other hand; was pissed, how could they side with the mutt? **(A/N: She went from calling him a "Filthy level E" to calling him a "Mutt". Shameful isn't it? *Shakes head in disgust*)** The look on her face darkened as she watched Zero and Kaname happily stringing the tree with lights; occasionally kissing each other as they passed. The stick of pocky in her hands crumbled as he leaned over Kaname to place an ornament on the limb before bending down and kissing him gently.

Zero made a mental note to not tell Yuuki about the Christmas party that they were going to throw the next day due to the fact that she would spoil it with her bad mood. As soon as the tree had been set up; he grabbed Kaname and disappeared up the stairs; snuggling up with him in the bed. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and he couldn't wait. On their way back, he had made the necessary changes to personalize the gift that he had gotten Kaname. Deciding that the finished product was perfect, he had placed it back among it's wrapping and hid the box in his room. He couldn't wait to see what the Pureblood had gotten him on this special day.

Christmas morning the Prefect had slipped down the staircase to make himself coffee and was shocked to see that he was the last one awake. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that the Kaname's entire posse; minus Yuuki; had gathered there. They were already exchanging gifts but none of them were opened. Kaname noticed him first and beckoned him over; seeing the second cup of coffee that was in the Pureblood's hands, he stalked over; flopped down and swiped the thing before taking a sip from it. Remembering his manners, he pressed his lips against Kaname's cheeks and snuggled closer to him. Aidou was handing his gift over the Kain; several pieces of Pocky in his mouth and Takuma was bust trying to convince Senri to try some; failing entirely. Then Zero got an idea.

"Kaname, have you ever played the Pocky Game?" The entire room fell silent; Kaien and Kaname trying not to laugh. Apparently, only Zero, Kaien, and Kaname were the only ones who knew about it.

"What's the Pocky Game?" Aidou chirped up; apparently dying to know about this game that involved his favorite treat. Kaname just picked up a stick of the treat and held it gently between his teeth. Zero, grabbed the other end and they bit at it until their lips met in a deep kiss, before the Prefect pulled away.

"Pocky Game complete." Aidou's eyes lit up and his turned to Kain. The perfect way to confess, right? It worked and Kain got the idea and their lips locked. It was also because of the game that Takuma was able to successfully get Senri to kiss him. Right when he was about to pull his gift out and give it to Kaname, the disturbance happened; barreling through the door like a full blown hurricane.

"ZERO! Guess what?"

"I'm listening Ichiru..." Kaname couldn't help but be amazed. Zero was so calm; and his younger twin brother; Ichiru; was a bustling ball of energy.

"He proposed! I'm getting married!"

"That's great Ichiru. Waitaminute... WHAT?" There went the calm look that he had, though the reaction was interesting.

"I'm getting married. Two months. I can't wait!" Ichiru was bouncing up and down, unable to contain his excitement; his tail and ears having appeared a little while ago. Zero jumped up and grabbed his wrist, staring at the ring that was on his hand; a look of utter jealousy crossing over his face.

"Nii-sama... You're hurting me..."

"Gomen... I wish my lover would propose." It was a direct hit against Kaname and he flinched slightly. Actually, he had been planning to propose Christmas morning; and now that he knew that Zero would accept it; it couldn't wait. He had gotten a ring earlier, and was already wearing his own ring. It would be worth all the waiting to see the look on his future wife's face. Perfect. No?

"Zero; will you come here for a second?" The Prefect turned around, confusing crossing his face; but he sat down on Kaname's lap. His eyes widened, lighting up with delight; a wide blush crossing his face when the Pureblood Prince placed the ring in the palm of his hand. There was no need to ask the question; Zero understood, slipped the ring on his finger and tackled the Vampire.

"Ichiru. Who are you getting married to?"

"Rido." Silence filled the room.

"Who?"

"Rido Kuran. Oh, and I'm two weeks pregnant." Kaname had the look of utmost shock on his face. His uncle... proposed... to his wife-to-be's... younger brother... Hell, he couldn't even think coherent sentences at this point.

"That sounds great!" What the hell? How was Zero taking this so well? "Ichiru, did you know that Dad's getting married again? The same with Grandfather?" The boy nodded and grinned.

"Nagi and Ichijiru-san. Father and Haruka-san." Kaname choked on the tea that he had been sipping to try and calm his nerves. _His father was getting married to Zero's father. Zero's grandfather was getting married to the Council eldest; A.K.A. Takuma's grandfather? This was not happening. Someone please pinch me._ He was pleading now. J_ust pinch me already and tell me this is just a dream..._ Sighing softly, Kaname pinched the bridge of nose and reached into the pile of presents under the tree; pulling his hand back only to show that it now clutched a jewelry box. Handing it to his engagement partner, he watched as Zero inspected it before opening the gift.

The look of amazement crossing his face was all that he needed to know that Zero liked the present. It had caught his eye the moment he had stepped within the confines of the store. It was a hand blown glass rose, strung upon a chain of pure gold; a lavender diamond set within the exact center. He liked it mainly due to the fact that the color matches Zero's eyes. The Werewolf held it up and Aidou whistled, Takuma stared and Siren nodded in approval. They all glanced at the still wrapped gift that rested in the Pureblood's lap. Curiosity filled the room, all people present dying to see what the Prefect had gotten for their leader. Slowly the wrapping was removed and he opened the jewelry box that rested among red tissue paper. Gently holding up the small vial that was strung on a gold chain; the liquid inside caught the light as it swung in the air. There was the Kuran symbol carved into the side of the glass; and the top was sealed off, but it was easy to guess what was in the glass mainly due to the color. That familiar deep crimson red could only be blood. Glancing at Zero's wrist, Kaname noticed the smallest of cuts.

"This is filled with your blood?" He nodded and smiled. Kaname was overjoyed; it was the best present that he had ever gotten. Something that he couldn't- no- wouldn't ever get rid of. Rido had appeared sometime during the gift giving and was now curled up on the couch with Ichiru; kissing his 'wife' gently on the lips. Zero's grandfather was leaning up against the wall; an extremely young Ichijru snuggled up within his arms. Haruka and Senri-san were kissing under the mistletoe, and the others were all gathered around in the foyer; laughing and talking. The smell of cookies drifted through the air and the lights glowed softly; hiding in their places among the branches of the tree. It was the most perfect Christmas that he had ever had and he definitely hoped that more would follow, after all; it was like they were one big family now. And aren't families supposed to stick together? Yes, yes they were and he would rather be impaled on a solid silver pole than abandon Zero. After all, when one got married; it was forever and always; the one and only promise that he intended on keeping.


End file.
